It's All About Symmetry
by xXStarGirl13Xx
Summary: Kid feels like even though it wasnt symmetrical love, he knew their love would work out perfectly enough for him:   KidXMaka one-shot read and review pretty pleasee:


**Ok so this is gonna be a one-shot for KidXMaka:) enjoyy!**

**Kid POV**

I starred at her from across the room. Her beautiful eyes, her long dirty blonde hair, and those lips they just looked so...

"KID!" Liz yelled at me, "Kid are you gonna answer Professor Stein? Your gonna get thrown out of the class!" I focused on Stein and answered the correct answer. He looked astonished but quickly masked his face and continued the lesson. An hour later I walked out the class, yawning. I had come out last because I had to make my name on the quiz he gave us exactly asymmetrical. I sighed as I saw Maka walk out in front of us, yelling at Soul for complained about how uncool the quiz had been. I thought she looked so cute with her red pleated skirt and little red bows holding up her pig-tails to match. I had been watching where I was going and tripped on the steps. I fell down on my face and I heard a small _ ripp._ My eyes widened as I looked down and saw a rip on only 1 side of my tie!

"PATTY, LIZ! WE HAVE TO GO HOME** immediately **TO FIX MY TIE! ITS NOT SYMMETRICAL ANYMORE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. They looked at me with hopeless looks on their faces. I heard someone come behind me and turned to see Maka.

"Oh um hello Maka," I stuttered. I didn't know what I was more worried about, Maka standing right in front of me or that my tie wasn't symmetrical.

"Hi Kid!" she said smiling brightly. I starred into her eyes and got lost until I heard her speak again.

"What was it that you were yelling about?" she asked kindly.

"I er... um ripped my tie on only.. one side," I said embarrassed at my OCD reactions taking over again.

"Oh ha-ha. Your silly!" she giggled, which turned into a full out laugh. Soon everyone had begun laughing, though I am not sure if it was at me or with me?

"Whats so funny?" I asked confused.

"Its just," She kept giggling, "You could just rip the other side so its symmetrical!" she kept on laughing. When she finally stopped, she moved her hands and gently ripped the other side of my tie. I gasped a bit but then blushed, as she fixed my hair that had been disheveled. She straightened my jacket and gave me a quick peck on the cheek.

"Their ya go, all fixed," she smiled at me. I smirked, thinking of a trick.

"Maka," I said.

"Yea?"

"You have to kiss the other cheek or it won't be symmetrical," my smirk turned into a grin.

"Oh well ok," she leaned and kissed my other cheek. She blushed and ran away towards a waiting Soul who had begun to glare at me. I winked to him and mouthed_ May the best man win?_ Before he turned to leave, I could have sworn he chuckled. I turned and followed Liz and Patty to our next lesson. Through out the rest of the day I starred dreamily into space, thinking about Maka and how she kissed me. I got kicked out of the classroom more than once. At the end of the day, Liz and Patty dragged me to the park instead of going home to make sure all the paintings were alined correctly. I saw Black*Star and Tsubaki playing basketball with Soul and Maka. I suddenly was glad we didn't go home and walked over to join in the game. We played for awhile until it got too dark so we all sat on the swings. I stood in front just watching how happy everyone was until I got an idea to go around pushed everyone so I could end up pushing Maka. I went and started with Patty and Liz, then Tsubaki and finally Maka. I pushed Maka the longest. When soul saw he looked me dead in the eyes.

"Admit it Kid! You've got a crush!" He yelled from his high up spot from the tree he climbed instead of the swings which he thought were to uncool. I blushed bright red. I stopped pushing Maka and stood their trying to come up with a reply. Without paying attention Maka came back on her swing and hit me straight over the head. I fell over and blacked out. I woke up and heard voices. I heard soul and Maka arguing about whose fault it was and Patty was going on a about how I looked like a giraffe. I also heard Black*Star on his usual rant that I would be fine since he was here because hes the star. I listened to Maka argue for me.

"Well if you wouldn't have distracted him maybe he wouldn't have got knocked out!" she retorted.

"Maybe if he wasn't so uncool having a crush on you!" Soul yelled at her. I couldn't help it I opened my eyes to see Maka's reaction, but as soon as I did everyone yelled I was awake. Maka Maka-chopped Soul and told him to stop being so uncool. That realy hurt him and she came and kneel by me. Doing so she accidently placed her hand on top of mine.

"Kid are you okay? I'm soo sorry I should have stopped!" Maka said apologeticly. I sat up and Black*Star helped me up. I didn't let go of Maka's hand.

"Come on guys it cool, as long as the bump is symmetrical," I said getting a laugh from everyone, " Besides the festival is gonna start!" The festival for the anniversary of DWMA or Death's Weapon and Meister Academy. It was now 750 years since it has opened. There was supposed to be fireworks and food.

The gang agreed and headed off leaving me and Maka to the back of the group. We all headed to the academy so we could sit on the balcony to watch the fireworks. When we arrived I saw a lot of meister's with their weapons enjoying the fireworks. We went to the top balcony to sit and watch. We lined up sitting next to each on the edge. I sat next to Maka. Our hands were still intertwined. I looked at Maka and she was starred back at me. She looked at our hands and blushed.

"Hey Maka," I whispered, a grin reappearing on my face.

"Yeah Kid?'

"I .. I love you Maka," I blushed and looked down knowing there was a possibility she didn't like me back at all, that I was nothing more than a friend.

"Kid," she replied softly. I looked at her sorrowfully about to apologize when she kissed me full on the lips. It was a tender kiss. Soft and passionate but yet at the same time rough and loving. This kiss said a lot. It said we were meant to be and I could feel it. I scooched closer to Maka and put my arm around her waist. We broke apart and I stared into her gorgeous eyes.

"i love you too Kid," Maka said back. I pulled her closer to me and she leaned her head on my shoulder. I brushed her hair back and kissed the very top of her head. It smelled vividly of green apples. I love that smell. We watched the fireworks for awhile until Maka was falling asleep. But before she fell asleep I think she whispered something like

"I hope my lips were symmetrical enough for you," she whispered and giggled before drifting off to sleep in my arms.


End file.
